


Here Comes a Thought

by Melissa19999



Category: Lego Ninjago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:46:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melissa19999/pseuds/Melissa19999
Summary: In order to fight both the Ice Emperor's army and the Snake Sorceress, Kai and Lloyd must truly master the forbidden spinjitsu. In order to do this, with the help of Wu they will confront their deepest regrets. Song fic. Inspired by Steven Universe. One shot.





	Here Comes a Thought

Master Wu, Kai, and Lloyd, all gathered in the ruins of the monastery. With the Ice Emperor’s army and the Pyro Snakes being stalled by the rest of the ninja plus samurai x, Wu brought Kai and Lloyd back home for one last ditch effort to save everyone. As he stood in front of the doorway, he motioned Kai and Lloyd to stop as he turned back at them with a sad smile.

 

“It was foolish of me to let you take the scroll with the secret to forbidden spinjitsu. Even though at this point, it is our best line of defense against these enemies, I fear that the ninja will still fail, and lose themselves in the process.” Kai and Lloyd stare at the ground, Lloyd in defeat, and Kai in anger as he balls his hands into fists. Had that sorceress not stolen his power half of this wouldn’t even be happening. He knew it was his fault. The crystals surrounding his eyes began to grow with his anger. Caught up in his own thoughts, Kai hadn’t even noticed Wu walk back up to him. He even jerked backwards when Wu places a hand on his shoulder. 

“It’s already begun to happen to all of you. But I believe that you two are the only ones that can overcome this.” Wu continued. He turned back to the monastery building entrance. Coming back out with his teapot and three tea cups all on a tray. He carefully set the tea down in the center between the three of them, and then quickly ran back into the building to retrieve pillows to sit on. Wu then motioned his two students to sit down with him as he poured the tea. He handed the cups to Kai and Lloyd but the ninja were skeptical.

“Uncle, what exactly do we have to overcome?” Lloyd asked as he took a tea  cup.

Wu smiled sadly as he looked down at the tea.

“This is a special tea I purchased from Mystaké a long time ago. Clari-tea. It allows whoever drinks it to confront personal regrets and doubts. If the same brew of the tea is drunk by more than one person, all those who drink it will be able to share in the experience. I believe that in order to master forbidden spinjitsu, you must confront your own personal regrets. If you do not, the crystal will consume you.”

“So in order to not turn into a crystal we have to relive our worst moments?!” Kai asked angrily. Lloyd turned to Kai determined.

“We have to do this Kai! There is too much at stake. At least we’re doing it together?”

Kai stared at Lloyd for a few seconds before nodding.

“Are you two ready?" Wu asked. The red and green ninja nodded. "I’ll be taking this journey with you as I have done this before. It was long ago but I will help you in any way that I can.”

“Thank you Uncle.” Lloyd said before he drank his tea.

“Yeah, thank you master Wu.” Kai said before doing the same. Wu drank his as well. For a few seconds, nothing happened. But as the seconds passed, the three’s eyes began to become heavy, and one by one, they all passed out.

 

_ Here in darkness, everything is okay. Listen to the wind blow, and fade away. _

_ Here comes a thought. _

 

When the three came to, they found themselves in a cave, each one of them surrounded in a circle by either Red, Green, or gold crystal respectively.

 

_ Take a moment to think of just, flexibility love and trust. _

 

“Lloyd?” Kai asked as he turned to his friend. Kai tried to walk to him, but the red crystal circle grew instantaneously, blocking his path. He could still see Lloyd, but his vision was tinted red. Once more, the figure he thought to be Lloyd wasn’t Lloyd anymore. 

It became Kai.

Dressed in green.

 

_ Take a moment to think of just, flexibility love and trust. _

 

“Kai!” Lloyd saw Kai’s attempt fail and stumbled backward, however he still didn’t trip, instead, hitting his own wall of crystal. He could see his reflection, but very quickly it changed into something he hadn’t seen in a long time.

Himself dressed in a dark hoodie with a green number five in the corner.

 

_ Here comes a thought, that might alarm you. _

 

Kai saw his old self trying on the green ninja outfit.

 

Lloyd saw Pythor befriend and betray him.

 

_ What someone said, and how it harmed you, _

 

** “I... had to obey my father.” **

 

** “I have no son.” **

 

_ Something you did, that failed to be charming, _

 

Kai saw himself attack his father.

 

Lloyd saw himself lock his friends in the bounty.

 

_ Things that you said, are, suddenly swarming. _

 

** “I should’ve been the green ninja!” **

 

** “You want my blessing to walk out on us again? Fine!” **

 

The crystals surrounding the boys began to grow as more memories were shown. They couldn’t be repressed. They were all on display in the crystals that continued to multiply.

 

_ And oh,  _

_ you’re losing sight, _

_ You’re losing touch, _

_ All these little things,  _

_ seem to matter so much, _

 

The crystal, already on their eyes began to spread all over their bodies as now they only saw the memories. 

 

Kai saw his parents being taken from him and his sister.

 

Lloyd saw his mother drop him off at boarding school.

 

_ That they confuse you, _

 

Kai saw Lloyd half dead on a table.

 

Lloyd saw the Bounty get crushed apart by his father.

 

**_ That I might lose you. _ **

 

The crystal has formed a cone completely encasing Kai and Lloyd. Even if there weren’t ones covering their eyes, there was seemingly no escape.

 

It was torture. Wu hadn’t prepared them for this at all. What was this all for? How would seeing this and feeling the humiliation and helplessness all over again make a difference? Forbidden spinjitsu? What a joke. It didn't work before so how would somehow mastering it make any difference? This was humiliating, especially thanks to all three of them being together. 

 

“Wait... Lloyd seeing things like this too?”

 

“Oh no... KAI!” 

 

_ Take a moment reminder yourself to, take a moment and find yourself, _

 

Both ninja reached for their own eye and moved to pull the crystal off, but it shattered the second their hands touched it. Only then did they see the cone of crystal that surrounded them. Each jagged edge displaying another memory.

 

_ Take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart, _

 

Those memories didn’t matter. Not now. 

 

_ But it’s not,  _

_ But it’s not,  _

_ But it’s not,  _

_ But it’s not. _

 

Kai and Lloyd smashed through the crystal memories like they were glass, yet when they escaped their cones, they still felt exhausted.

 

_ It’s okay, _

_ It’s okay, _

_ It’s okay, _

_ It’s okay. _

 

Even so, when the two saw each other, it was as if everything melted away. Whatever bothered them didn’t matter. These memories didn’t matter. What did matter was their family.

 

_ You’ve got nothing, _

_ Got nothing, _

_ Got nothing, _

_ Got nothing to fear. _

 

The two brothers embraced as though their lives depended on it.

 

_ I'm here,  _

_ I’m here,  _

_ I’m here. _

 

Yet something did still nag at them. Not a regretful memory but something else. Someone else.

Kai and Lloyd separated to look next to Lloyd’s crystals, and surely enough there was another cone, this one golden.

 

“Master Wu!” They both yelled as the banged on the crystal. They couldn’t see Wu though, but instead his memories.

 

_ Here comes a thought, that might alarm me. _

 

When his brother got bit by the great Devourer,

 

When Morro left the monastery,

 

When Garmadon, was banished to the underworld and the cursed realm,

 

When his brother left him in more ways than one.

 

_ What someone said, and how it harmed me. _

 

** “Never put off to tomorrow what can be done today.” **

 

** “Goodbye, brother.” **

 

** “Goodbye, Sensei.” **

 

_ Something I did, that failed to be charming, _

 

Lying and hiding things from the ninja,

 

Ignoring his brother because of the letter he stole,

 

Being helpless to protect his students, his family,

 

Forgetting who he was,

 

_ Things that I said are, suddenly swarming. _

 

** “You’re no sensei! And you’ve never been one!”  **

 

** “Morro may have been my first pupil, but he was also my greatest regret.” **

 

** “Putting off to tomorrow what cannot be done today.” **

 

_ And oh,  _

_ I’m losing sight, _

_ I’m losing touch, _

 

He sees his brother rise into the sky as Lloyd curses him.

 

He sees Morro letting go.

 

_ All these little things, seem to matter so much. _

 

He sees his father leave to never return.

 

_ That they confuse me, _

 

He sees himself transform into a helpless child as his brother takes over ninjago.

 

**_ That I might lose me. _ **

 

“Uncle!”

“Master Wu!”

Lloyd and Kai yell as they bang on the crystal. They could see the real Wu now, his whole body is covered head to toe in the crystal. His eyes are glowing yellow yet it’s not menacing, only somber.

 

“We’re here master Wu!” They yelled in unison. This time, Wu’s head jerked. Although he could not see them he could still hear them.

 

_ Take a moment remind yourself to, take a moment and find yourself.  _

 

His body was shaking but the crystals would not break. Why was this so hard? He wondered. Kai and Lloyd broke through, why couldn’t he do the same? We’re his regrets too great? Was the only person actually in danger of being trapped here himself?

 

_ Take a moment to ask yourself if this is how we fall apart. _

 

** “No. I can’t leave them. Not again.” **

 

_ But it’s not,  _

_ But it’s not,  _

_ But it’s not,  _

_ But it’s not, _

_ But it’s not. _

 

Wu freed his arms and legs before ripping the crystal from his eyes. It hurt, it felt like glue on his skin, but it was worth it to see his boys again.

 

_ It’s okay, _

_ It’s okay, _

_ It’s okay, _

_ It’s okay, _

_ It’s okay. _

 

Next he broke through the cone, being careful not to punch through where Kai and Lloyd were waiting. They all smiled.

 

_ I’ve got nothing, _

_ Got nothing, _

_ Got nothing, _

_ Got nothing, _

_ Got nothing to fear. _

 

The three hugged each other tighter than before. Never wanting to let go.

 

_ I’m here,  _

_ I’m here,  _

_ I’m here. _

 

_ And it was just a thought, _

_ Just a thought, _

_ Just a thought, _

_ Just a thought _

_ Just a thought. _

 

Kai, Lloyd, and Wu all looked up and saw more crystals hanging from the ceiling. Their regrets still hung over them, but they were determined to keep going with this on their shoulders.

 

_ It’s okay, _

_ It’s okay, _

_ It’s okay, _

_ It’s okay, _

_ It’s okay. _

 

_ We can watch, _

_ We can watch, _

_ We can watch, _

_ We can watch them go by. _

 

The three held each other’s hands tightly as their memories began to display themselves.

 

_ From here, _

_ From here, _

_ From here. _

 

Soon the crystals began to glow a bright white and the three found that they could no longer see. 

 

_ Take a moment to think of just, fle _ _ xibility love, and trust. _

 

And just as quickly as their sight had been taken, it was returned as they returned to the monastery. 

 

“Did we do it?” Kai asked. Lloyd and Wu shrugged their shoulders.

 

I don’t know. I feel a little better I guess.” Lloyd said. But when he focused on Kai’s face he gasped. Lloyd felt his own face and giggled with excitement.

 

“Kai! The crystal, it’s gone!” He exclaimed. Kai felt his face and found the same thing.

 

“Perhaps you should try doing the technique again.” Wu suggested. The two ninja agreed, and surely enough when they did the forbidden spinjitsu it was different. Their bodies didn’t feel as constricted, Kai and Lloyd felt like they was on fire but in a good way, somehow. Their clothes were different as well, more gold, less red and green.

 

They were ready to take on the two armies with their family.

 

“Let’s go.” Lloyd said.

 

_ Take a moment to think of just, f lexibility, love, and trust. _

  **Author's notes: Well, I gave this a go. Hopefully someone likes this. No follow up planned on my part, I just wanted to write this for fun. I hope I did it right.**

 


End file.
